The bead portion of the tire transfers the load of the vehicle from the vehicle wheel rim to the tire. The contact at the bead region of the tire and the wheel rim interface impacts tire and rim performance. Various design characteristics in the bead region of the tire have been employed to increase the friction at the tire and rim interface.